No Privacy
by shadowdolls
Summary: There's really no easy way to deal with nosy friends, so they just go with the flow. Or at least try to. You'll learn to live with it. [VanVen]


**a/n** I feel really embarrassed posting something like this but I promised myself if I made a drabble that reached at least 1K, I'd be posting it on fanfiction. Wow, it's been a really long time since I dove into this fandom, hasn't it? Yes, I'm alive, and am actually still writing stories for Vanitas and Ventus. It's just when, you know, it's less than 1000 words, I just kick it to someone's livejournal account for keepsakes (or at least I'm starting to). I'm actually working on a long one-shot for this pairing, so if anybody's interested, stay tuned?

On another note, yeah, my writing style has changed over the past few years, for better or for worse, I'll let readers decide. Besides VanVen, I'm being a little creeper in the Hijack fandom. Going to Pokemon sometimes as well, so you would probably see me publishing some kind of stories for them shippings someday. Well, summer's almost here, so I'm gonna try to revive this account. Right now, procrastination galore!

..

Because Ventus is always portrayed as the goody-toe-shoe type, and really, he might be the good guy but the boy still gets angry and irritated and annoyed, don't you think?

**Warnings: **Ending. Ending is fail. Started feeling anxious cause I have a 5 page paper due tomorrow. HAHA.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**No Privacy**

* * *

It's stupid and irritating because every time he even _thinks _of trying, there's always this one person (douchebag, asshole, stupid little son of a—) standing behind his door ready to knock it down when things were getting good. And okay, maybe he could tolerate that kind of _invasion of privacy _if he was exaggerating, but he's seen Terra and Aqua playing a game of cards outside his dorm room looking all-too sheepish about being caught in whatever they're doing and—

_"Huh, I could've sworn you were inside_—_oof!"_

_"Got it. We'll leave." _

—he doesn't know how long he could take the (cockblocking) interruptions anymore. He has limits and needs_,_ and their 'friends' insistently keeps pushing at them. For Christ's sake, even _Riku, _Sora's… _something_ who he barely even knows mind you, came knocking at his door a few days ago looking utterly bored and a little lost because they don't even _talk _to each other, and he was standing right there with his phone awkwardly in his hands; it was pretty uncomfortable.

_"Sora asked me to check up on you guys?" _

He knew they should've answered his phone when it started ringing a few minutes before. He told his companion just that, but he just laughs. And for a moment, he thought, maybe he didn't mind the distractions too much, not when he'd get to hear that laugh, full and unrestrained.

-o-

-o-

He tries subtlety in public next time. If they had no chance when doing it alone, why bother for privacy then, right? And it had been great. They were in a coffee shop, studying and just all but fooling around, sides pressed from hip to thighs and someone's hand moving a little too far up to be appropriate when—

"Hey guys, fancy meeting you here."

_BAM. _"_Oh my fucking God._"

"Shit, was that your hand, Vanitas? I'm sorry I didn't—"

Roxas was looking at him innocently (the brat) and Namine looked a little bit worried when she asked, "Did we come at a bad time?"

They didn't have the heart to tell her that _yes_, they came in one of the _worst possible times_ (but don't they always?) Because she sounded so nice and sincere, and Ventus is a sucker for the honest, friendly types. He pinched Vanitas' throbbing hand when the boy dared open his mouth.

"It's fine, Namine." _Not really, but,_ "Would you guys like to join us?" _Please say no?_

"Yeah, cool. Mind treating us, though? We're kinda short on cash." He wasn't sure who wanted to maim Roxas more, his companion, or that growing irritation in the back of his head telling him their friends were doing this on purpose. Either way, he should probably keep the knives away from their table, lest a horrible accident happens.

-o-

-o-

"You know, any minute now someone's probably going to open that door and freak out."

"Do you really have to think about that?" he groans in exasperation. The other grins, tooth and all, and he pulls the tie between his teeth to shut the boy up and presses harder against his lap.

"Oh god, do that again," he groans (demands really, and wow, how did he not notice that rough and low tone's got it going for him?) His hands were sliding down beneath the boy's unbuttoned shirt to the outlines of his jeans when—

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

They really should have expected that. Though they were able to go pretty far this time around (or at least farther than their last attempts) so, "Fucking hell, if you answer that, I'm gonna kill you."

"No, you won't."

"Fine, I'm killing _them_ and, holy mother of _d-don't stop._"

He had to though because Eraqus didn't appreciate finding his nephew rutting with another guy in the expanse of his couch. The situation after was really more than ridiculous.

-o-

-o-

It became a normalcy of some sort, the constant (unwanted) intervals and borderline scandalous situations. He kind of learns how to live around it, though. He makes himself comfortable with just knowing that they're actually, finally together (because really, took them too damn long), and those simple, careful touches? Yeah, he kinda loves it.

Funny how he almost forgets everyone has a breaking point.

"Your hands were practically down his pants! You don't do that in public you horny piece of—"

"I wouldn't have to do it if you'd just leave us alone in _private_ now, would I?"

"How can we trust you if you can't even control yourself _outside the bedroom_, Vanitas?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Cause I'm the only one in the relationship who wants to _fuck_. Do you guys really think Ventus is all that innocent?"

"Of course not, but—"

"Would you guys listen to yourselves?" Ventus cuts in, fingers pressed against his throbbing head. Yup, he's reached it. Rope just snapped. Boiling point to the highest level and wow, there's kind of a lot of red right now, isn't there? "Look, I _like _being with Vanitas. That includes _sexually_. But see, the thing is," he glares, "there isn't much of anything _sexual _going on because nobody's letting us do _anything._

"And guys, wow, have you tried abstaining from sex or even just jacking off or giving a blow for practically half a year? I bet Sora and Riku won't even last a month, hell, I'll give Roxas and Axel less than a week. And don't even act like you haven't done anything with Aqua, Terra cause I was pretty sure it was both of you behind the bleachers a couple of days ago."

"Dude too much info."

"I don't think that's his point, Roxas…"

Ventus sighs, crossing his arms against his chest. (He doesn't want to admit he was hugging himself because it's not brave or cool or confident, and he thinks it's kinda childish and stupid; that won't really help his situation now, would it?). "Yeah, well, the point is," he continues, "I actually like Vanitas, so could you give us some space? Some time without you guys breathing down our necks?"

Ventus almost freaks out when the room becomes silent because he can actually _hear _his thoughts, and well, some part of him still can't believe he _admitted _that. He's short of telling everyone to forget about it and bolt out of the room when Roxas pipes up that he's leaving.

"Cause I really don't want to know what happens next," he adds before Axel follows him and so does Namine with her usual, gentle smile mouthing, 'good luck' and, uh, okay, what?

People are actually leaving them alone and the air was getting lighter and breathable, and why is this only happening now? It's feels too nice for something like this to only happen now, but he really shouldn't complain because it feels like they're actually gonna be given some sort of privacy (_finally_), and Vanitas should really be with him to celebrate such a momentous event like this—

"Don't think we're leaving you guys alone after that. That'd be like some kind of sex permit."

Ventus wouldn't say he wasn't a tad disappointed when Terra sat on their couch like he wasn't leaving anytime soon, but Aqua was getting popcorn, which means there would be movies and really, he's said it right? It's become some sort of normalcy now. Vanitas just kinda made it better when he started tugging on his ear.

_'My place after the movie. That was fuckin' hot.'_


End file.
